


Luego

by suicidalfangirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicidalfangirl/pseuds/suicidalfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry explicándole a Lou como podría peinar a Louis.</p>
<p>Dedicado a <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaofeng">xiaofeng</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Luego

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en esta foto [tan idiota](http://media.tumblr.com/8ba3bcecdc30aa9508dc2d220b14b706/tumblr_inline_mwuqam4qJr1qan2ij.jpg)
> 
> Y en este peinado [ tan horrible](http://25.media.tumblr.com/143f9b06a6b95f0fe32d27a93ca6067f/tumblr_mwjvjnqPYD1rx97q3o3_250.gif)
> 
> Culpad a [xiaofeng](http://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaofeng) de todo esto.

Harry ya está listo. Lou lo ha peinado el primero, y acaba de salir del vestidor. Le están maquillando mientras juguetea con el teléfono y le manda a Gemma varias fotos idiotas que le ha echado a Niall hace unos minutos mientras dormía en el sofá con la boca abierta. 

El problema es que siempre le pasa lo mismo, y es que se aburre cuando todos los demás están aún medio desnudos por el backstage y el no puede hacer lo mismo porque vaya que se le estropee la ropa. Cuando acaban con él, se levanta de la silla, busca con la mirada, pero solo ve a Zayn pintando la única pared libre que queda por pintar de toda la habitación.

\- ¿Donde está Louis?

Zayn se encoje de hombros y sigue con su obra. 

\- Con Lou supongo, no lo se. Yo me he pedido el último.

Harry sale de la habitación con la poca información que tiene dejando a Zayn a lo suyo. Sabe que le gusta ser siempre el último porque odia estar arreglado para nada. Buscar a Lou es una misión imposible porque es capaz de peinar en cualquier lugar. Donde primero mira es en el área de la comida, pero allí solo está Niall riendo y hablando por teléfono mientras come una bolsa de patatas fritas. Niall siempre tan multitasking cuando la comida está por medio. Harry le hace señales y le gesticula con la boca la palabra “Lou”. Niall le señala la habitación de al lado, donde tienen la televisión y los videojuegos. Harry le levanta el pulgar en gesto de aprobación.

Liam está sentado en una silla secándose el pelo, mientras Lou busca en su bolso algo, seguramente la gomina. Harry le saca la lengua al Liam que se refleja en el espejo en cuento cruza la puerta y este se vuelve y le amenaza con el secador, pero cuando lo ve completamente vestido lo aparta de su cara. 

\- Lou, ¿donde está Louis? 

Lou que sigue rebuscando en el bolso y seguramente no le haya oído con el secador. Harry le pone la barbilla en el hombro y vuelve a preguntarle.

\- ¿Donde está Louis? 

\- Se acaba de meter en la ducha. ¡Y déjale que ahora me pongo con él!

Harry como siempre que le dice algo como eso, la ignora y va hacia la ducha. Louis tiene la mala (o buena) costumbre de ducharse sin echar el pestillo a la puerta. En casa siempre hace lo mismo. Cuando Harry abre llamando a la puerta y diciendo su nombre, ve a Louis enfrente del espejo secándose un poco el pelo con la misma toalla con la que estaría segundos antes secándose el cuerpo, porque no tiene ninguna otra a la vista. Harry sonríe y Louis ha debido notar su presencia pero no se vuelve para mirarle. Harry se acerca despacio por detrás y sus miradas se cruzan en el espejo. 

\- Llevo un rato buscándote. 

Louis para de secarse y le sonríe, con esa sonrisa suya que solo Harry consigue ponerle en la cara. Harry se pone justo detrás de el y le quita la toalla de la cabeza mientras le da un beso en el cuello aún húmedo. 

\- Y para que. Aparte de para evitar que me seque y de morir congelado.

Harry le toca los hombros desnudos con ambas manos, y está más mojado de lo que parecía. Así que no se había secado aún...

\- Déjame a mi.

Harry le seca ambos hombros despacio, y Louis sigue sonriendo. Sigue por la espalda, y también siguen los besos y Harry se toma su tiempo y esta vez Louis ya no sonríe sino que se estremece porque Harry deja caer la toalla al suelo y empieza a acariciarle por debajo de la cintura con las manos desnudas. Se oye a Lou dar un grito, algo parecido a “Harry”, justo antes de que Louis haga un chasquido de protesta con la lengua. No es la primera vez que a Lou se le echa el tiempo encima y acaba peinando a los dos chicos a la vez por culpa de situaciones como está. 

\- Como si nos lo pudiera impedir...

Harry se ríe con el comentario, pero le rodea la cintura con la toalla. 

\- ¿Luego?

Louis se gira y le mira a los ojos por primera vez desde que entró Harry en el baño. Louis le besa, un simple roce en los labios mientras le acaricia el cuello con ambas manos. Harry aprovecha para bajar la cabeza unos centimetros y morderle la clavícula.

\- Luego.

***

\- Harry, deja el iphone y dale el secador a Louis.

Liam ya está vestido y maquillado jugando con Zayn una partida rápida al fifa mientras Niall está en la ducha. Louis está poniendo caras a la cámara mientras Harry le hace fotos con una mano y con la mano libre le pasa el secador para no hacer enfadar a Lou. Como si Harry pudiera hacer enfadar a Lou alguna vez...

Cuando Louis lo enciende, pone una cara muy graciosa y Harry pulsa la pantalla y guarda la foto.

\- Esta va para twitter.

Harry le enseña la foto a Louis, y este levanta el pulgar en señal de aprobación. Harry hace el mismo gesto, casi de manera automatica, y junta su mano con la de Louis. Harry piensa en la promesa de hace unos minutos y necesita distraerse para no llenarlo de besos.

\- Oye Lou por que no pruebas algo nuevo. 

Harry se acerca para tocarle el pelo ya seco, y Louis ronronearía si eso fuera posible cuando Harry le acaricia la cabeza. 

\- Estaba pensando en dejárselo para un lado, y cortárselo un poco por aquí...

\- Pero eso es como siempre.

\- Hace un momento no tenias problemas con mi pelo de siempre.

\- Ugh, Louis demasiada información.

\- Zayn no seas malpensado. Y tú para que me haces pensar en lo mismo que ha pensado Zayn.

Harry le tira del pelo un poco y Louis grita exageradamente. 

\- Podrías peinarle como me peinas a mi.

Louis suelta una medio risa y Harry no sabe que es tan gracioso.

\- Harry, no puedo peinarle como a ti. Louis tiene el pelo muy diferente al tuyo.

\- Mi pelo es más bonito.

Harry le vuelve a tirar del pelo, y Louis parece disfrutar demasiado.

\- No, en serio. Podrías intentar ponerle así el pelo para arriba...

Harry coge el cepillo y empieza con la demostración acariciándole con los dedos el mechón de pelo que normalmente suele ser su flequillo. Louis cierra los ojos, cosa que no ocurre cuando Lou le peina. Harry se distrae un segundo mirando a Louis por el espejo. Intenta hacerle un pequeño tupé hacia el lado, pero sin gomina es prácticamente imposible. Lou le mira muy atenta intentando descifrar lo que quiere decir Harry.

\- Le pones el pelo hacia atrás, así como rizándolo un poco. Y le quitas el flequillo de la cara. Como me sueles hacer a mi. ¿Ves? 

\- Lo veo. Dame el cepillo anda, antes de que le saques un ojo a tu novio.

\- Él no parecía quejarse.

Louis abre los ojos y se muerde el labio. Y esta vez Harry lee en los ojos de Louis esa palabra que tantas veces se han dicho. No, esa palabra no. Esa promesa.


End file.
